Thanks For Being Stupid
by bashfulglowfly
Summary: Sasuke discovers that people don't wait forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks For Being Stupid**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter One**

"SAKURA!"

Sakura turned at the call of her teammate, smiled and opened her arms wide. Naruto strode quickly to her side and the pair held each other in a firm hug. Naruto's chin rested on her head while her head lay against his chest.

Sakura, on occasion, resented the fact that most of the males in her life towered over her but she loved the encompassing feeling of their hugs. They loved her and she loved them right back.

She looked up at Naruto. The last few years and his new responsibilities had matured her friend and it showed on his face but there was something in his eyes this time that made her worry. "You were gone for a long time. Where'd you go? Are you all right? You aren't hurt, are you?"

Naruto pulled gently away from her but kept his hands on her shoulders. "I'm fine. Not hurt at all." He hesitated for a moment then spoke again. "Sakura, I kept my promise."

Sakura laughed. Naruto had made many promises to her over the years, many of which he'd kept. "Which promise was that?"

"I brought Sasuke home."

Sakura tensed and from the look on Naruto's face he felt her reaction. It was her turn to pull away and he let her go. She walked over to the window of her office and stared unseeing over Konoha. "He's here?"

"ANBU headquarters. Ino's questioning him now."

"I see."

Naruto walked up behind her and put his arms around her. He understood what she was thinking and feeling. He wasn't as ignorant of people's feelings as he used to be. He had felt the same things she was feeling now. Fortunately she wasn't mad at him since she leaned back and let him support her weight. "After Ino is done talking with him, you'll need to give him a physical. We won't be bringing him to the hospital; he has to stay with ANBU HQ, so whatever you'll need you better bring with you."

Sakura didn't even bother to ask "why me." She knew why. She was the best medic in Konoha. But she did have one question to ask. "Does Kakashi know?"

"Yes."

"When do you want me there?"

"One hour."

"I'll be there."

"Thank you, Sakura." She felt a light kiss on the top of her head and Naruto was gone, quietly shutting the door behind him. Leaving her alone with her thoughts and memories of days long past.

88888888

Sasuke looked at the crowd of people sitting or standing in front of him. Behind him he could feel the faceless stares of the masked ANBU.

The ANBU wanted him to try something so that they would have an excuse to beat the hell out of him. He'd been surprised that they were taking orders from Naruto when they had surrounded him there in the mountains of Snow Country. They had been surprised that he didn't fight them. He was tired. Tired of being angry. Tired of running. Just…tired. So when Naruto said that they were taking him back to Konoha, he agreed.

Ino stood next to Morino Ibiki. She was a masterful interrogator but she was still a gossip and she filled him in on pretty much everything that had gone on in the village. The Hokage, Tsunade, sat at the center of the table but the old farts that'd been the council weren't. They'd been killed when Konoha was destroyed. Naruto wasn't the Rokudaime yet but he was Tsunade's right hand. On her left was Shizune. Shikamaru was there and looked bored as ever. Neji sat next to him and glared. Hinata stood against the wall behind Naruto and looked anxious. Tenten stood next to her along with others he didn't recognize.

Sakura was not there. Neither was Kakashi.

"Yo."

"You're late!" snapped Tsunade.

Kakashi stopped his languid stroll across the room and blinked at her. "But I'm always late." Came the mild reply.

"Never mind." Tsunade waved one hand irritably. "Go sit down. I want to get this over with. There are more important things to be taken care of."

Kakashi resumed his stroll and sat down next to Neji.

Tsunade looked at Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke, I'm not going to go through the litany of what you have done. Everyone here knows what you did and there's no point in ripping off scabs and making them bleed again.

"You are very fortunate that you are not being sentenced to death. In many ways, for many reasons, you deserve it. But, thanks to your former teammate, the council and I were talked out of it."

Sasuke smiled inwardly. I don't know why Sakura isn't here but I'm glad that…his thoughts were disrupted by Tsunade's next comment. "You will have to give profuse thanks to Naruto for speaking so eloquently about why you should live."

Naruto spoke up? Not Sakura?

Tsunade continued. "It is Our decision that your chakra be Sealed for a period of two years. During that time you will meet every week with a psychiatrist for counseling and who will evaluate your mental health. You will also been under constant ANBU observation. You will not be allowed to leave the confines of the village. At the end of the two years, there will be a review and your fate will be determined at that time."

My fate will be determined in two years? In other words, my death penalty is simply postponed?

"Listen up, boy!" Sasuke looked at Tsunade. "You have something else you will have to during that time. Within the next six months you are to find a woman and marry her. A child is to be born within a year of your marriage."

Sasuke glared at her. I am not some sort of gods be damned breeding stallion…

"Don't you glare at me, boy! I'll pluck those eyeballs of yours right out of your head!" Naruto laid a hand on Tsunade's shoulder and whispered in her ear. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her face with one hand. She relaxed and looked at him. When she spoke again, her voice was softer. "We aren't ordering you to get married because we only want the Uchiha bloodline to continue. That's part of it, true. But the main reason is that family is stability. Having a family of your own provides you with a solid foundation. You will have something that you want to protect. Something that you will strive for. To grow for. Do you understand?"

Despite the fact that what he knew of 'family' mostly sucked, he understood the concept of what Tsunade was saying. "Yes, I understand."

"Good." Tsunade straightened and leaned back in her chair. "A suitable house has been provided for you. You'll be escorted to it after your chakra has been Sealed."

She slammed a hand down on the desk. "Meeting adjourned!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sasuke walked up the street, periodically checking the house numbers. He was getting close to his destination. He was glad that there wasn't anyone around other than his ANBU guards. He was tired of the looks and the whispers that followed him wherever he went in the village. He was thankful for the fact that he didn't have the added stigma of visible seals on his chakra points. A large black seal on his forehead would have added to the freak factor.

There it was. Sakura's house.

He stood in the street and stared at it for a moment. He was surprised that she lived in such a large house. Two stories that were painted white with bright blue trim. There was a wide front porch with a swing for two and several chairs. They showed signs of use so Sakura and her friends spent a lot of time on that porch. He guessed that most people would describe it as being 'cozy.'

He had been back for almost a month and during that time he'd only seen Sakura once, when she'd given him his physical. He'd asked about her whereabouts but had gotten "She's busy" in return. And no one would tell him her address. He'd finally had to resort to tricking a young clerk into giving up the information.

Sasuke made his way up the walk, across the porch and to the front door. It was painted a brilliant red but he could feel the solidity of it when he knocked. He listened closely and heard quick footsteps. The door opened and Sakura was there.

She was older. Of course he was older too. Her hair was still the same pink color and her eyes verdant. The skinny girl had become a woman.

"Sasuke!"

He could tell that she was shocked to see him on her doorstep. "Hello, Sakura."

"What are you doing here?" She looked over his head to the rooftops; he knew she was looking for his ANBU escort. He didn't really think about them anymore but he was glad that the one called Sai wasn't on duty today. That man made it quite clear he didn't like Sasuke.

"I was hoping we could talk. We didn't have a chance when you gave me my physical."

Sakura kept one hand on the door and the other was hidden from view. She looked over her shoulder for a moment then looked back at him. "Oh. Um. Okay. Why don't we talk on the porch."

Sasuke was hurt. He could tell that she didn't want him in her house but he wanted to talk with her so the porch seemed to be the best alternative.

Sakura stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind her. Sasuke had stepped back, moved to the swing and sat down. He patted the seat next to him but Sakura sat down in a chair that was across from him and curled up in it.

Sasuke saw the tattoo on her shoulder. "You joined ANBU?"

Sakura smiled faintly. "Yes. Naruto and I passed the exams at the same time. Kakashi re-upped and became our team captain. But I don't go on missions like I used to."

"You don't?"

"Hmm. No, if I go on a mission these days it's usually to accompany Naruto somewhere or I'm with an entire platoon."

"I see." He didn't really. While he could see the woman before him, he still remembered the girl she had been. That girl would have never been strong enough to join ANBU. "You weren't at my sentencing."

Sakura looked at him. There was no guilt in her face or her eyes. "It couldn't be helped. There was an emergency transport of a genin team to the hospital."

"What happened?"

Sakura scowled in memory. "The usual. They took a D-rank mission, the client lied about it and it turned into an A-rank mission."

Sasuke recalled their first real mission and the almost disaster it turned into.

"Tsunade was furious and sent an ANBU squad after the client." She smiled grimly. "Ibiki enjoyed questioning him. At least the team survived unlike the poor Sand genin team the last time we were in Suna."

Sasuke looked at her with a question in his eyes. She answered him. "We went to Suna so that Naruto could finalize some trade agreements with Gaara. We were just wrapping things up when Kankuro came running into the room about the attack on the team. Gaara asked me to go with him to the hospital but there was nothing anyone could do. The entire team died including the sensei." She sighed in memory then explained. "You have to keep in mind that Sand has fewer shinobi than we do, so the loss of three genin and their jounin sensei was just devastating. What made it worse was one of the genin was a cousin of Gaara's wife. When he married her, her clan welcomed him and his siblings with open and loving arms. And he, they, drank that in. He still doesn't show any emotion in public but he openly grieved in private.

"Then he got angry. You still won't like Gaara when he's angry."

"What happened to the ones who killed the team?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask.

"You don't even want to begin to know." Sakura smiled in grim amusement. "Let's just say Gaara got creative with the killers. The client didn't get much better treatment. But it is bringing about a change." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "It got Naruto thinking about how clients could be punished when they lie about how dangerous a mission could be. So he and Gaara are hashing out new contracts. With severe financial penalties if a client knowingly lies about the mission. If the client doesn't realize how much danger they're in, there will be other penalties but not as severe. But it's still a work in process."

"Sounds like a good idea. Perhaps the client could be indentured to the village."

"That's something to think about. I'll mention it. When they work out all the details, then they'll present it to the other Kages. But if Leaf and Sand agree, I think the other villages will go along." She looked at Sasuke. "But, enough of village business…why are you here?"

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "You know that part of my sentencing is to get married."

Sakura grinned. "Have you found someone?" Sasuke opened up his mouth to reply but Sakura waved a hand. "No, of course you haven't. Ino would know and would have told me." She tapped her lips with one finger. "You are the last of the Uchiha. The Uchiha was once an important part of Konoha but after what happened all those years ago and your subsequent behavior," Sasuke winced. "You might still have a chance with the Aburame or Akimichi clans. They won't offer up a daughter from one of the main lines but you might be given a daughter from one of the minor lines."

Sasuke noticed that she hadn't mentioned one clan. "What about the Hyuuga?"

Sakura laughed. "That's not going to happen. Ever."

"Why not."

"Neji hates you."

"I got that when he gave me the nasty smile and the snide 'this is going to hurt' when he sealed my chakra. But what does Neji have to do with my possibly marrying a Hyuuga woman."

Sakura looked at him with surprise. "Neji is the Head of the Hyuuga Clan."

Sasuke stared at he in shock. "But…Hinata…"

Sakura shook her head. "After Hyuuga Hiashi died from the wounds he suffered during the Destruction, Hinata was already married to Naruto with a child on the way. Hanabi was deemed too young. So Hinata said that she felt Neji would be the best one to lead the clan. The rest of the Hyuuga agreed. Neji has been an excellent leader. But he isn't going to allow you to court a Hyuuga woman let alone set foot in the Hyuuga compound."

Sasuke stared at the street for a moment then took a deep breath. This was his chance. "Well, I wasn't interested in any Hyuuga anyway." He stood up and went to Sakura's chair. He knelt beside her and picked up her hands. "Sakura, there's something that I want to ask…" He frowned as he felt something hard around one of the fingers of her left hand. He looked at it and saw that it was a plain gold band. Around her left ring finger.

Shocked, he looked into her eyes. Serene green looked into black.

"You're married?"

"Yes. Several years now."

Sasuke couldn't meet her eyes and looked around the porch. He now saw the toys piled up at one end. "You have children."

"Two. A boy and a girl."

Sasuke stood up and staggered slightly to the swing and sat down heavily. His thoughts were racing through his mind. He remembered how obsessed Sakura had been with him years ago so he had thought…assumed…she'd still be waiting for him. He was very wrong.

"Who did you marry?"

But before she could answer there a voice came from the street. "Mama! Mama! We're home!"

Sakura's entire face lit up. She glowed with happiness and love.

Sasuke realized then just how emotionally shut off she'd been around him.

A little boy around four years old came running up the walk. Sakura was on her feet, arms open wide and the boy ran straight into them, giggling as Sakura raised him high in the air then hugged him tightly.

The boy had silver hair and emerald eyes.

"You're late." Said Sakura sternly.

"Not Daddy's fault, Mama."

"Oh?"

"No, not my fault this time. This time it was your daughter's fault."

Sasuke saw Kakashi walked towards the house with a little girl with pink hair and anthracite eyes perched on his shoulder.

Sakura's eyebrows arched. "_My_ daughter?"

Kakashi grinned as he moved the little girl who appeared to be about two years old to his hip and leaned down to kiss Sakura. "Your daughter."

The little girl chortled. "Rin climbed big tree, Mama!"

"She WHAT!" The screech startled birds from the trees.

Kakashi winced and stuck a finger in his ear and wiggled it. "I was watching Obito practice and I thought she was still napping until I heard her giggle. I looked around and there she was in the big oak on the east edge of the practice grounds. Climbing branches as neat as you please using chakra. She wouldn't listen to me when I told her to come down." Kakashi gave Sakura a look that clearly stated whose fault their daughter's disobedience was. "So I had to climb the tree and chase her down."

"You couldn't catch a two year old?"

"Sakura," Kakashi's tone indicated great forbearance. "She's small and quick. Not to mention able to go onto branches that I couldn't. It took me a while to catch her."

The little boy, Obito, looked over Sakura's shoulder and noticed Sasuke. "Who are you?"

Kakashi looked to see whom his son was talking about and froze for a moment then walked forward. "This is Uchiha-san. Mama and I once knew him but that was a long time ago."

Sakura put the boy on his feet, reached for her daughter and put her on the ground. She shooed the two children towards the door. "Obito, Rin come help me fix dinner. Say good-bye to Uchiha-san."

"Bye-bye!" "What's for dinner?" The two children waved at Sasuke then charged into the house. From inside, he heard their voices shouting. "Uncle Sai! Aunt Hanabi! Are you having dinner with us?"

Sasuke cursed to himself when he realized that there were other people in the house. With his chakra sealed, he hadn't sensed them.

Sakura stepped onto the porch and crossed over to the door. She looked at Sasuke. There was nothing in her eyes when she spoke. "Good-bye, Sasuke." She didn't look back as she entered the house and closed the door.

Kakashi walked onto the porch and leaned against the post with his hands in his pockets. He looked at Sasuke. His face had a pleasant expression but to those who knew him, it was expressionless. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Sakura."

"How's the wife hunt going?"

"Not well at the moment."

"You better find someone. I've been told that Tsunade has a short list if you can't find someone on your own."

"I've been told that."

Laughter came from inside the house. Kakashi straightened and looked at Sasuke. "I think you need to leave now."

Sasuke nodded, stood and walked across the porch to the walkway.

"Don't come back here again without an invitation."

Sasuke turned back to the man who had tried to teach him. "Do you think we'll ever be friends again?"

A small sigh escaped through Kakashi's mask. "You hurt all of us badly. Physically and emotionally. It's going to take time. I just don't know."

"I understand." Sasuke turned and started to walk towards the street.

"Uchiha."

Sasuke looked back over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Thanks for being stupid." With those words, Kakashi turned his back on his former student, entered his home and quietly shut the door.

Sasuke stared at the home for a moment then began trudging down the street towards his empty house. As he walked, he became lost in the memories of a past full of regrets.


End file.
